But Tonight, We Dance
by miss.lucie
Summary: John is the only one without a date to his Prom. He has a range of girls to choose from. Why does he choose a girl whom doesn't even notice that he's alive?
1. Flirt

**But, Tonight We Dance.**

**Chapter 1.**

The prom was no more than 2 weeks away, and John Cena, didn't have a date. He was contemplating whether to even bother going to it. He might just go with the guys, but then again, they all already had dates. He continued walking, whilst thinking, which isn't a smart thing to do. He didn't notice the brunette walk towards him. He bumped into her, his strength pushing her towards the floor. He snapped out of his thoughts. He instantly extended his hand , to help her up.

"I'm fine.." She mumbled, holding onto John's hand for support, after a few seconds, of trying to get up alone, but changed her mind. She wore a dark denim mini-skirt, with zebra patterned tights. She wore a adjusted The Used; Winged man shirt. It wasn't as long as it was supposed to be, and it was turned into a tank top. It had a cut just above her navel, which was pierced. She had a lip stud and a nose ring. She had white teeth. She had massive hoop earrings in her ears. She had combat boots on. She had a black studded belt through her skirt hoops. She had a heart necklace on. She picked up her massive Panda bag.

"Sorry man." John smiled. He looked at her. She was the girl he always sat behind in English. "I'm John.."

"I know." She laughed, softly. "I'm Chaos." She smiled, before walking inside the English class room.

John laughed, before following, and sitting behind her. A sub walked into the class room, and told everyone they could do what they wanted to do. She sat in her seat, whilst everyone else was mucking around, she sat there reading a book.

"It's free time, and you read a book." John laughed, mockingly.

"Well, there's nothing else to do, is there?" She raised a eyebrow.

"I spose.." John laughed. "Or, you could look at dresses, for the prom?"

She let out a laugh. "Prom? You're kidding me, right?" John shook his head. "I'm not going."

"Why?" John asked, getting interested.

"I haven't been asked, and I properly won't, so I'll just stay at home." She sighed, turned around, and went back to reading her book.

John made a mental note, to get to know her then ask her to the prom.

"Yo Cena! Come 'ere!" Someone yelled.

"Aiight man!" John yelled, as he took one last look at 'Chaos' before jumping tables, and standing with the people he concidered friends.

He looked at Chaos, and she had a bunch of girls surrounding her, giggling. They all looked up, and caught John's eye, and they all whispered viciously, and Chaos lifted her head, smiled, and turned her attention back to the girls. Some how, he knew this girl was going to play hard to get. He liked everything about it.

First chapter. I've gotten the rest written out. Let me know what ya'll think.


	2. Smiles

**Thanks for the nice reviews. I sort of got bored and just finished the whole story.. but I'll upload it in bits and pieces. :) I might end up changing the ending, or create a sequel, O. I might upload the one Myself and my friend Maz wrote. That's a really interesting one.. WWE/HIM... :):) **

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews, and the story alerts, and i'll definately keep you posted if anything changes. :) Remember, Review.**

* * *

"Sup Chaos?" John smiled, as he leaned against her locker.

"Nothin' much dimples." She laughed. "What about you?" She opened her bag, and put her iPod in it, as well as a few books.

"Nothing, nothing," He smiled. "Wait, did you call me Dimples?"

"You know it." She smiled, as she closed her locker. "You call me Chaos, I call you dimples. Fair's fair."

"Alright then." John laughed. "Wanna come to the mall?"

"Um, what are we going to do?"

"Hang out?"

"Alright." She smiled, as she followed John with her bag. The two walked to the bus stop, and caught the bus down to the local Mall.

"I'll be back in a few," John smiled, as he walked in the direction of the Mens room. Chaos just looked at the window, that contained Prom dresses. Some colorful, some dark. Some long, some short. She always loved to look at dresses.

"Looks like someone actually wants to go to the Prom," John laughed, from behind.

Chaos laughed. "As if." The two continued walking, occasionally bumping into people from school, asking if the two were a item. They both laughed it off, and said 'no'. The two continued walking around, until Chaos got a call from her older brother, saying that he'll pick her up outside, in 20 minutes. The two continued walking around for the period of time, before Chaos gave him a air-kiss, and a hug goodbye, and she ran out to her brother who was bouncing away to his techno music. She took out the CD, and plugged her iPod in, which began blasting good music, as the two drove away.

Chaos was talking to a few of her friends on Aim, when she realized an unknown person was trying to talk to her. She accepted it.

**JC78:** HeyHey.

**ChaOs6661:**Sup?

**JC78:**Nothing much, studying for the test tomorrow. You?

**ChaOs6661:**Nothing, just trying on this new outfit my Mom got me today.

**JC78:**Sounds great.

**ChaOs6661:**Hold on, is this Dimples?

**JC78:**You know it Chaos.

**ChaOs6661:** How'd you get my aim?

**JC78:**One of the girls gave it to me.

**ChaOs6661:**Oh, Alright.

**JC78:**So..

**ChaOs6661:** I gotta leave now. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Later!

**ChaOs6661 has signed off.**

Chaos decided she might have a shower, and go to sleep. She did just that after lying out some clothes that she might intend to wear the next day.


	3. Practice

**Chapter 3.**

Chaos walked into the school halls wearing ripped black flares, and a black and white tank top. She wore black and pink skate shoes. She wore a white studded belt. She wore a silver heart bracelet. She wore a brass knuckles necklace. She had her panda bag over her shoulder. 4 days until prom. She smiled, as she'd realized, she'd be going after all.

"Chaos!" John yelled, in the corridor. She turned around, to see John running over to her, almost knocking her over.

"Sup dimples." She laughed, as he hugged her. He picked her up, and dropped a letter into her open bag.

"Nothin' C. I gotta run. Call me tonight, K?"

"Maybe." She laughed, as she grabbed some books out of her locker, and headed to Music practice, to catch up with her band.

"Chaos!" Davey smiled, as he got up from the drum kit to give her a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm alright," She sighed, sitting next to Matthew, who was tuning his Bass.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, handing her the already tuned guitar.

"You know C? Right?" Matt nodded, whilst Davey was searching his bag for some picks. "Well, I don't know." She sighed, deeply.

"You want him to ask you to the formal?"

"Yeah." She smiled weakly.

"Well, after we perform this song there... I'm sure he'll like you." Matt smiled.

"Wait wait wait!"Chaos cried. "You mean, we're playing at the formal?!"

"Yep." Davey smiled, as he handed her the pick, and the song.

_'Here she comes again, like good medicine  
every steps she takes, my blood is flowing.  
Her legs go on and on for days..._

_She's got a hold on a me, I need the remedy  
Just to hold her would be a cure for me.  
I can't keep going on this way... (Gotta Get Away!! I Gotta Get Away!!!)_

_She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.  
My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league..  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

_She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?._

_Here she comes again, she makes me wanna sin.  
My heart stops, when I think about her coming.  
Her legs go on and on for days.. (On And On And On And On!)_

_She's got a hold on me, it's a tragedy.  
That I will never get the chance to have her close to me.  
When she moves she takes my breath away... (When She Moves, When She Moves, When She Moves!!)_

_She's at the top of her game, she don't know my name.  
My future is looking bleak, she's outta my league..  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

_She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?._

_She's breaking me down.. she's everywhere that I wanna go.  
Breaking me down.. she gets me high when I'm feeling low.  
She's breaking me down.. she's on the move like the rolling stone  
Breaking me down.. just one rut catch me to the bone._

_She's like that, like that!  
She's like that, like that!_

_Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll tare your heart out.  
Look Out!.. (Hey!) She'll rock your world there's no doubt._

_She comes to you, when she wants to.  
I'd do anything she wanted me to... (Wanted Me To!)  
Who would blame me, with legs like that?!..._

_She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
(With Legs Like That!!!...)_

_She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves.  
(With Legs Like That!!!...)_

_She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves when she moves._

_She's moves and she moves and she moves.  
She moves and she grooves with legs like that!!  
With legs like that..  
With legs like that..  
With legs like that..  
With legs like that.'_

"I think so," She smiled, as she got set up on her stool, guitar in hand.

**Okay, I think I might end it next chapter. Should I, and just do a Sequel? Lemme know loves! 3**


	4. Prom

**Chapter 4.**

_This is the _**Final**_ Chapter for this story, but hopefully by New Years I'll have a _**Sequel**_ out. :) Keep watching this space, and put me as Author Alert! Much love. :)_

John still hadn't asked Chaos to the prom, and She hadn't shown any hints that she wanted him to. John rocked up to the formal, in what he always wore. A band shirt, and shorts. Everyone watched him in disgust, as he walked and sat down on a chair.

"Without further a due, here's Pain No More!" The principal smiled into the microphone, as the band walked out. Chaos wore a Destination Unknown off the shoulder shirt, which had pink and black stripes on it. She wore black skinny leg jeans, with blue skull and crossbones on the back of each thigh. She wore a neon pink belt, with black studs. She wore black combat boots, with laces that had cherries on them. She had her black and white Fender guitar, which had autographs on it, as well as band stickers.

Matt began to sing, whilst Chaos played guitar. The band finished playing. They waved, and bowed, and walked backstage, smiling.

"oh my god Chaos! He so payed attention to your ass the WHOLE time!"

"...He couldn't see my ass!"

"...He could.. Trust me! Now go get changed into your dress!" Chaos rolled her eyes, and went to her bag, and pulled out a strapless black dress, which fell to the floor. It had drawstrings at the back, and a sky blue bow which went around the waist.

She got changed into it, and put on her black and pink DC skate shoes, and laughed. She quickly fixed up her makeup, and re-curled her hair, and left some on her back, aswell as going over her shoulders, She clipped her fringe with a black and white bow clip. She smiled at herself, and walked out.

Davey was the only one there, reading a book. He was already in his tux.

"Where'd Matt go?" She asked, as she looked around.

"Dunno." He shrugged, standing up. There was a knock on the door, and Matt walked in, followed by John.

"Oh my god, Chaos in a dress!" John and Matt said in unison, laughing.

"Feet!" Matt yelled, and she lifted her dress up, to show her skate shoes. "So typical."

"Fuck you." She laughed, as she walked over to the mirror, and fixed her hair. Matt walked passed and messed it up. Chaos kicked his ass out of instinct, and he walked into the door, causing Davey and John to laugh. He gave her the finger, and closed the door.

"C'monnn" Chaos whined, pulling at John's hand, trying to get him to come and dance with her.

"I like it here though." He smiled.

"If I have to bash you.."

"Oh no! Don't bash me! I'll cry!" He mocked.

"Fuck you." She pouted, and sat on a couch.

John got up, smiling. "Come here."

She got up, and walked over to him, still pouting.

"Quit your fucking pouting," He laughed.

She sent him a glare, right before he leant in, to kiss her, square on the lips, soft and sweetly. He wanted more, and she knew it.

He smiled, and said "Not now. Tonight, we dance." He smiled, and lead her to the dance floor.


End file.
